Fullmoon Bakery and the Vampire Andrew
by anime.amie13
Summary: Lily and Luna...two best friends who live together in an old bakery shop. One night when a baby named Andrew was left on their stoop, that was just the beginning...Another person who you'll meet is named Tobi, a 10 year old orphan boy left to the street.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was already dark outside, sometime around 9:30, when Lily, a blonde-haired girl with beautiful dark purple eyes, came out of the little bakery shop that she owned called, "Fullmoon Bakery", after flip the 'open' sign to 'closed', and locked the door. As she walked up stairs to go to bed, she heard a noise. Her best friend, Luna, a brown-haired girl with amazing purple eyes, lives with her, and was going to a culanary arts school at this time of the day, and wasn't going to be home for another hour. She got to the door of the up stairs closet to put her apron away when she heard a knock on the door downstairs. When Lily opened the door, she found a crying baby on the stoop with a note tied to him. The baby looked up at Lily with his soft black hair including with the most gorgeous topaz eyes. She picked up the note with the name 'Andrew' written on it. She opened the note and read, "Dear whoever it concerns, due to certain things, I cannot keep this child, but I would like to tell you something that you might not believe...he's a vampire. Please take good care of him." The note wasn't signed by anyone. Lily picked Andrew up and took him inside and up stairs and put him on her bed and fell asleep.

Luna sighed as she opened the door to the shop, school had ran late and she was beyond tired. She opened the door and turned to lock it behind her. She figured that Lily was asleep already. But something seemed wrong, there was a small cry from upstairs... "Lily?" she yelled up the stairs at her friend, "Lily what's crying?" she walked into her friends room to see a baby on the bed next to her sleeping friend, it was wiggling and crying quietly, Luna ran over to it and picked it up, not sure on what to do she cradled it in her arms, "Lily I need you to wake up and explain this to me..." she whined at her friend who seemed dead to the world.

Lily grunted a little and rolled onto the floor, and jumping right up. " Oh...hey, sorry, I uh, fell asleep. Well here's the note that explains everything." Lily said as she sleepily took the baby vampire and gave Luna the note. "Well, I'm going to bed, it's Saturday, you don't have any classes right? Because we're going to need a crib and cloths and stuff." Lily said as she fell asleep dead to the world again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Luna sighed, "I guess I'll go shopping..." she began to read the note her mind froze on the word vampire. "Impossible" she then grabbed her coat and walked back out into the streets, looking for the nearest shop for babies. She walked into the store and stared at the diapers, she had already gotten everything else. "There are different sizes...." she whined as she grabbed three sizes and made sure to ask on the bottle feeding.

Soon she was home and made quick to pick Andrew up, she had a bottle of baby formula and offered it to him, and he objected and refused the bottle. "Andrew, I don't know what else to give you....." she sighed, Andrew was tugging on her shirt. "Lily..... help...." Luna sighed and headed downstairs, she placed Andrew on one of the tables and went into the back, and she grabbed a bloody steak and squeezed some of the blood into a bottle, filling it. She walked back out to Andrew who was now whining and reaching for the bottle. "Ok lets see if you like this..." she said picking him up and heading upstairs, she placed the nipple of the bottle near his mouth and he immediately began to suckle. "Heh, you are a little vampire."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~~sorry about how short this chapter is, but I promise the next will be longer!! 3 my readers, and Thanks xxdarknessxfallsxx and ravemacarthie for reviewing!!~~ **--fullmoon13_warewolf**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Lily woke up to find her friend Luna asleep in a rocking chair with the baby vampire Andrew. She got out of bed slowly, rubbing her eyes.  
She noticed that the curtain was wide open and Andrew was sparkling."What the hell?!" Lily yelp as she quickly jumped up to close the curtain. Luna was woken up by the loud, sharp crying of Andrew.

Luna sighed and cradled Andrew to her "Shhhh its ok, nothings gonna hurt you," she got up and sighed, "I didn't even set up the crib last night but I don't think he'll need it, and we need to find a way to get blood, he drinks over a gallon a night," she said as she picked up the bottle that was tinted red from the liquid inside it Andrew began sucking greedily on it, "Its hard taking care of a baby...."

"Umm, ok, Luna...you HAVE to see this." Lily said as she reopened the curtain, making Andrew sparkle again. "He doesn't burn up and explode....he....sparkles." Lily said with a dumbfounded look on her face.  
"I have stuff to do today, I'll take the baby with me, but can you set up shop by yourself?" Lily said as she started to get dressed. "I think that with this baby, we're gonna need more help around here, and that means having a delivery boy." Lily said as she grabbed Andrew and her coat.

"Lily, if he sparkles won't people notice......and we'll be sighted for disobeying god or some shit by not leaving it alone, but I don't care." she smiled and placed a kiss on Andrews forehead. "But sure I can set up shop, "Luna sighed, "who should we ask to be our delivery boy? I'm sure a few people from the campus could use a job to pay for books and all..." she smiled as she began to walk downstairs to begin opening up.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked downstairs after Luna. "It'll be fine if I take him, don't worry." Lily said now walking out the door. She waved 'bye' to Luna through the window and walk to the market that was down the road.

**-------------------------------****-------------------------------****-------------------------------****-------------------------------****-------------------------------****-------------------------------****-------------------------------****-------------------------------****-------------------------------****---------------------------**

**Thanks for reading this chapter!! Please review! I know these chapters are short, but bare with me!!  
**


End file.
